


A Chaos Lord at home with his wife and kids

by MA7



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA7/pseuds/MA7
Summary: A look at what a Chaos Lord does behind closed doors with his psyker wife and mutant kids.





	

As predicted, Chaos Lord Luke really got it bad in return that night in bed. TigerLily's awesome psychic powers reached directly into his brain and stimulated his sense of tickling, driving him absolutely mental with laughter.

He couldn't move, completely immobilised by her powers and was completely at her mercy!

Luke looked adoringly at his naked wife as she psychically tortured him. She was straddling his pelvis and riding his cock rhythmically, using her powers to control his orgasms. TigerLily smiled at him sadistically and psychically tickled him even harder, making him scream with laughter.

Luke pleaded with her to let him cum but she denied him permission. He himself had absolutely no control over his own body right now, he was absolutely TigerLily's bitch!

"Damn right you are my bitch, man slave! You are a very very naughty boy!" TigerLily said in his mind.

"Yes Mistress TigerLily." Luke said submissively, feeling wonderful.

Luke and TigerLily were switches, taking it in turns to be Dominant and submissive. During the day in front of the crew Luke was the Dominant Chaos Lord and TigerLily was his submissive little wife. But in bed TigerLily was the boss and Luke was the submissive. This was not set in stone, sometimes TigerLily was submissive in bed, and sometimes they just fucked like a normal couple or did other stuff or simply didn't have sex at all some nights.

Luke was tickled far more than he could endure but she wouldn't let his mind crack. As she tortured him harder she also gave to him the mental strength to endure it. He wanted to cum so bad!

TigerLily was orgasming over and over again on his stiff cock and using her psychic powers to increase his pleasure from every rub of her tight wet pussy wall against his aching hard cock. It felt absolutely fantastic and the sensation added to the extreme tickling to overwhelm his mind with sensation.

As always happened, one of their mutant kids started cheeping for it's mother through the baby monitor and TigerLily floated off to the kids room, levitating using her psychic powers!

The tickling and paralysis disappeared from Luke's mind and he felt extremely frustrated. He wanked frantically to finish himself off and sighed as the semen spurted onto his chest and belly. He irritatedly cleaned himself off with a rag and stalked off to fuck one of his concubines.

He found his favourite concubine, a Slaanesh worshipper named "Slutty Abernathy", masturbating with a vibrator in the cage he kept her in, and pulled her out of the cage and fucked her mouth very roughly. Slutty didn't seem to have a gag reflex no matter how deeply you deep throated her and he cummed halfway down her neck, the cum disappearing down her throat.

Slutty moaned like the whore she was and he roughly finger fucked her to orgasm before locking her back in her cage. He changed her toilet bucket and hosed both her and her cage with a firehose until he figured that she was clean. He changed her food and water and gave her fresh sex toys, and then left her to it till next time he was horny. Slutty immediately selected the biggest dildo she could find and resumed masturbating, moaning praises to Slaanesh.

His other concubines whimpered for attention in their cages so he happily fucked them too.

With his blue balls now satisfied, Luke walked into the kids room to look for TigerLily.

He found her with a baby on each breast and he looked around the room in dismay, he had too many fucking kids!

The latest mutant egg that TigerLily had laid was in an incubator being lovingly cared for by some baby obsessed slave women. The rest of the room was filled with over a dozen children of various ages, and TigerLily was absolutely obsessed with all of them. Nanny slaves were chained throughout the room by ankle chains, forced to wait on every possible need the children might have on pain of death.

All of these kids were very obviously Luke's by their distinctive facial features, but they were all even more clearly related to TigerLily. All of them had her bird feet instead of human feet, all had feathers for hair, all had bird like voice boxes and all of them had at least some level of psychic powers.

"Daddy!" Said a chorus of psychic voices in his head and Luke happily greeted his kids but tried to settle them down to sleep.

From a floating shape it soon became obvious what had stirred the kids up. The Tyranid Zoanthrope "Chappie" was in the kids room and angrily hissing at his daughter Hyacinth who was pulling his tail and giggling. Chappie snapped his huge jaws at Hyacinth but deliberately missed, the bionic neural inhibitors in his brain prohibiting him from harming any living thing.

"What are you doing in here?" Luke asked the obnoxious pet.

"I want to eat the children. Turn off my neural inhibitors." Chappie said matter of factly in a psychic voice in Luke's mind.

"Get out you hateful thing! If you wake up the children again when I am having sex with TigerLily then you will go 48 hours without food." Luke angrily told the asshole pet.

"No no! We want Chappie to stay daddy!" Said several children at once.

"I was cock blocked by cheeping babies because of this useless thing! I don't even know why we keep this thing in the home." Luke told his kids.

"Mummy was tickling you." Hyacinth said teasingly, "I read your mind."

Luke grumbled that his kids knew this humiliating fact about his sex life and the kids giggled. 

Luke physically dragged Chappie out the room by his tail and shoved him out into the hallway outside his apartment. A bunch of heretic acolyte things in the hallway gawked at him and he remembered that he was naked. He shrugged and, noticing that one of the acolytes was female, he grabbed the squealing heretic and fucked her in the hallway. It was hard to tell if she was upset or pleased by her ravishment and she didn't run away when he stopped fucking her.

Reentering the home he noticed that he had left the door open and a chaos spawn had gotten in the house, as had Chappie who was ransacking Luke's fridge and eating everything he could get his slobbery jaws on. Luke sighed deeply and tried to evict both unwelcome pests at once, and having still left the door open, another bigger chaos spawn entered the home as well as a daemonette!

After a lot of chasing and cursing Luke shot both Chaos Spawns and threw their bodies out the door, Chappie willingly went out the door to eat the bodies and Luke slammed it shut behind him and locked it. He then caught the daemonette and fucked it, before then throwing it out the door too.

Luke got one of the slaves to clean up the mess that Chappie and the other unwelcome guests had caused and went back to check on the kids.

With a lot of effort Luke and TigerLily got the kids back to sleep and returned to their own bedroom, closing the soundproof door behind them and resuming Luke's torture.


End file.
